


Painted red

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis





	Painted red

His shirt is held tight in your fists and you can hear his thoughts. He's wondering what he did wrong and how much it will hurt when you raise one fist from his heaving chest, pull back, and throw it into his face. He's wondering why you're so mad. He's wondering why he can't paint white across your red-angry face, soothing and cool, tinted with calm. You don't punch him, you kiss him. When he goes stiff in front of you, you pull away and he looks ready to spit your taste out of his mouth, but then he lunges forward and tackles you to the ground, senselessly throwing you into the carpet and kisses you until you feel gone. Until you have no body and you're just a thought, a simple thought. He's turned you into love, but when he pulls away, he's turned you back into hate. All you need is his lips. They're the only thing that make you feel right, and you can't even wear them out in public. What makes you love, makes others hate.


End file.
